This invention relates to an improved implement for applying liquid ammonia to the ground over that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,68l and 2,612,760. In the conversion of gas ammonia to liquid for application to the ground it is desired that as much as possible of the gas be converted to liquid due to the high vaporization of gas and possible loss to the atmosphere upon discharge from the applicator. The location of the conversion unit relative to the point of application in the ground and the specific construction of the converter expansion cannister affect the efficiency of the gas to liquid conversion process and thus the effective utilization of ammonia supplied from a nurse tank.